GrellxWill Run Away Together
by MoranaAgronaStein23
Summary: Grell and William are in high school, neither of their parents are happy about their relationship. The decide to run away together :) Human AU, Rated T for cussing and slight violence in later chapters. (re-posted)Very sorry but until I get more ideas for this story I will be setting it aside.
1. Running Away

Grell smiled and checked the digital clock beside his bed, it was 11:30. William would be here soon. He had his small back pack filled with clothes and his life savings. He jumped as a small rock hit his window. He got up off his bed and walked over to the window and opened it. "Come on!" William whispered. Grell grinned happily as he tossed his back pack out and William caught it and set it down. "Alright..jump down and I'll catch you!" He smiled softly. Grell nodded and slipped out the window and William caught him princess style. They exchanged a kiss and William set him down. "Will..are you sure about this?" He asked quietly, looking at his parent's bedroom window. "Yes. They'll tear us apart if you stay here any longer.." He said. Grell nodded "I know..Let's go.." He picked up his back pack and held William's hand. William smiled and they quickly ran down the road together. "Forever..right Will?" He asked, looking at William as they were reaching the edge of the city. William nodded and kissed him again. "Forever, my Juliet.."He whispered. Grell smiled and tossed his arms around William's neck and kissed him. Rain started to sprinkle around them and Grell giggled. "Let's get to that bus stop.." He mumbled and they walked to the bus stop together.


	2. Flashback: Getting Ready

**_A week before_**

Grell was sitting at the dinner table, picking at his food. His parents were on either side of him and he looked at them both. "So..Grell, Sweetie..How's school been?" His mother asked in a sweet tone. He sighed softly "Fine, I guess.." He mumbled. His mother nodded "So..do you have anyone special?" She asked, Grell froze. "W-Well..n-not exactly.." He mumbled, knowing his parents wouldn't allow his relationship with William. His father rolled his eyes "Grell. If you have something hiding tell us." He said sternly. Grell nodded slowly and set his fork down. "I..Have a..boyfriend.." He mumbled and looked down. He yelped in pain when he was hit upside the head. "I knew it! First it was growing his hair out and now he's fucking other boys!" His father yelled. His mother sighed and looked at him. "Grell. You need to break up with this boy by tomarrow." She said angrily. Tears filled Grell's eyes as he shook his head "But mom! I love him! Please don't make me do this!" He yelled. His father got up and hit him in the head again. He screamed in pain and fell out of his chair. "You do what we say you little bastard!" His father yelled. "Now stop crying like a little girl and act like the man you are!" He yelled again. Grell nodded slowly and went to get up when he was hit down again. "S-Sorry father.." He mumbled and quickly got up and ran to his room. Once he was in he slammed the door behind him and fell on his bed sobbing. About an hour later he finally calmed down and looked at the clock. He picked up his cellphone and called William. His father picked up. "Hello? Who is this?" He asked. "T-This is Grell..I-I'm a friend of your son.." He mumbled. The man sighed "I'm sorry but William will not have his phone for a long time. You will have to talk to him at school." He said angrily. Grell sighed sadly "Y-Yes sir.." he mumbled and hung up. He curled up in a ball and hugged his pillow, slowly falling asleep.

**_Next Morning At School_**

Grell walked in slowly, tear stains still covering his cheeks. He quickly walked to his locker and started unlocking it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around but smiled when he saw it was William. He hugged him tightly "William!" He said happily but quickly lost his smile "M-My parents..they said..They said I have to break up with you.." He mumbled, looking down. William kissed his forehead softly "My parents said the same..Don't worry..On Saturday we'll leave this place..We'll be together forever.." He whispered. Grel smiled and hugged William tightly again. "I'm so glad.." He mumbled happily. The bell rang and they looked up. Grell kissed William's cheek and they went their separate ways to their classes.

_**That Night At Grell's House**_

Grell walked through the door, looking down. His mother walked over and smiled "Hi, sweetie..how was school?" She asked. He looked up "N-Normal.." He mumbled. She smiled a bit wider "Much better without that 'boyfriend' of yours. Right?" She asked, holding his shoulder. He nodded slowly "Y-Yeah..I-I'm going to visit Lissy.." He mumbled, walking out the backdoor. She nodded "Don't stay out there to late!" She yelled and walked him walk away. Grell quickly cut through the back yard into the small, old graveyard and walked over to a small gravestone near the edge farthest away from his house. "Hey Lissy.." He smiled softly and set a small flower down in front of the grave-stone. "Big brother's going to be gone for a while soon..I'll come visit you though..I promise.." He said, sitting in front of the stone. "I'm going to leave with William.." He mumbled. He sat their and talked until the sky was starting to turn orange. He looked up "Well..I'll be back someday Lissy..I promise" He smiled and stood up, picking up his bag and walking back towards his house. He could smell whatever his mother was cooking for dinner once he reached his backyard. He smiled softly and walked inside, sprinting upstairs to his room and setting his bag down. He sat on his bed and picked up the picture frame that was on his bedside table. He got out a small bag from his closet and set wrapped the picture in clothes and set it in the bag then surrounded it by a few more clothes then pulled a box from under his bed and put all of his money into the bag. He zipped the bag closed and slid it under his bed before walking back downstairs, now ready to leave with William.


	3. New Lives in Paris

_((AN: I'm very sorry it took me so long to update this DX I just kept forgetting about it..and I'm sorry this chapter is so crappy ;~; I don't know if I should continue or not though..))_

* * *

_**Present Day**_

Grell and Will had been on the bus for about an hour when William shook Grell awake. "We're here Grell.." He mumbled. Grell opened his eyes slowly and nodded "Okay.." He stood up and picked up his small bag and William picked up his own. They got off the bus and walked into the airport. Grell looked around and smiled softly, William grabbed his hand to keep him from wandering off. They bought their tickets and went to where they would board their plane. "Will..Why haven't you told me where we're going yet?" Grell asked, pouting. William smiled, though barely "It's a surprise, Grell. You'll see when we get there." He held Grell's hand and Grell smiled. "Fine.." Grell mumbled. After about an hour they boarded the plane.

**_After The Plane Had Landed_**

This time Grell had shaken William awake. William shook his head softly and looked at Grell. "We landed.." Grell said quietly, smiling. William nodded and they picked up their bags and got off the plane. That's when Grell saw it, the Eifel Tower. Grell gasped softly and looked at Will, quickly hugging him tightly. "Oh Will! This is so exciting!" He said happily and giggled. William chuckled softly "I knew you always wanted to come here..so I decided it was the perfect time." He smiled softly. Grell kissed him deeply and smiled.

**_After looking around for a while, Will dragging Grell away from dress stores multiple times and they found a hotel to stay in for the night_**

William checked them into the hotel and they walked up to the room. They had decided to stay a few nights in a hotel while they looked for an apartment. They both set their bags down and laid in the bed. William wrapped his arms around Grell and they both smiled. They both slowly fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Okay, I forgot to do this before on any of the other chapters, so I'm just putting it here, _  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Kuroshitsuji_

* * *

Grell groaned as the sun shone slightly through the curtains and right into his eyes. He buried his face in the pillow, not wanting to get up just yet. Though he was wide awake, much to his displeasure. He slowly sat up and ran a hand through his shoulder-length red hair and rubbed his eyes. He noticed William wasn't next to him but he heard water running from the small hotel bathroom. He smiled and slowly got up, pulling the brush from his bag and starting to brush his hair.

_**After they both showered, dressed and ate**_

William had gone out to find a job so they could buy an apartment, after paying for the tickets to Paris they only had around 200 dollars left. Grell had gone out as well. He was searching around and buying food and also found himself buying a book on French, he'd always wanted to learn it.

Grell had gotten back about an hour later and set the few bags of food on the small table. He pulled the book out of a bag and lounged back on the bed and started reading.

_**When Will came back**_

William walked in and smiled softly at the sight. Grell was curled up on the bed, reading the book and mumbling softly. Will slid into the bed beside him, causing Grell to jump. "A-Ah! Will! I didn't hear you come in.." He giggled softly and William wrapped his arms around Grell's waist. Grell set down the book and turned towards Will, kissing him softly. William smiled and held him a bit tighter. "Je t'aime.." Grell whispered, blushing softly. William kissed his forehead. "I love you too.." He mumbled.


End file.
